


How did we get here

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: Technically a spin-off of my Power of Triskelion (not required to been read before) the time that you and Peter met and the wolf-training





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete AU: Around the time when Scott got the bite and was dating Allison. But in this timeline Lydia and Stiles are going out instead of Lydia and Jackson

You were at the club. Lonely after your friends leaving you there alone. In ten minutes you were already sick of all the PDA shown around you, the pathetic twitching on the dance-floor and the extremely loud music. Still, it was your birthday even if nobody wasn't there to celebrate with you, didn't mean you couldn't. So you pulled yourself together and walked up to the bar, hoping that whoever was working tonight wouldn't ask for your ID since the bouncer had already let you in.

You took the first stool that was empty. The bartender seemed already focusing on someone else's needs, you had to wait. 

"What do you want?" the bartender wearing a black t-shirt with the phrase 'FBI: Female Body Inspector' asked you  
"Vodka, double" you ordered  
"Are you old enough to drink?" he asked you  
"The bouncer already let me in, and my friends ditched me. I just want my drink" you responded with a forced smile

"I can order it, if it makes your job easier" a quite tall, handsome gentleman said from behind you  
"Great, I won't lose my job for giving a drink to someone who is clearly in high school" bartender said bitterly  
"No problem, she can't be too young, she did manage to get in" the mysterious stranger answered and sat on the just freed bar-stool next to you  
"Thanks" you said with a little smile as you were looking into his beautiful blue eyes  
"So your friends, they seemed nice. Leaving you here and all that" he said. You couldn't stop checking him out, he was so hot.  
"They are awesome. That is the thing with being the single friend in a group of two couples" you found a way to sneak your relationship-status in the conversation. The barkeep handed you your drink  
"Are you in a hurry?" he asked as he watched you just pour the liquor down in one sip  
"No, not at all" you answered to him

After 3 shots of vodka. You had told him almost everything there is to know about you, not including your name, age or school.  
"Wanna get out of here?" you asked while playing with his fingers  
"Sure, princess" you had told him that your dad had died when you were 10, and that he had called you princess, it was a bar lie, but still.  
As you jumped off the stool, you almost tripped, four shots of vodka might not had been your smartest idea, especially when wearing 4-inch heels  
"I got you, I got you" he said and put your hand on his shoulder and carried you to his car.

"Where do you live?" he asked you when driving out of the pub parking lot.  
"I'm fine, totally fine" you said leaning back on the front seat  
"You are pretty drunk" he said with a little chuckle  
"I am pretty when I am drunk? Thank you" you said with smug smile. He laughed a bit  
"You would be even more pretty sober" he said  
"Like you?" you asked with wondering eyes  
"Like me" he laughed  
"You have really pretty eyes" you started to drunk-flirt, it wasn't always pretty but you were hoping that it wouldn't matter  
"Thank you, but seriously where do you live?" he asked but you had already fallen asleep on the front seat

In the morning you woke up in a bed that wasn't yours, wearing a shirt that wasn't yours, wearing underwear that wasn't yours. You could see a v-neck shirt and jean-shorts. shorts were the only thing that were yours. You could see a picture on the top of a dresser right across from the bed you were in. It had a group of people standing, but in the front there was a woman sitting and three children around her. Maybe it's a family picture, you thought to yourself.

You got dressed and went downstairs. You could hear noise from the kitchen. The kitchen had no door, just an archway so you sneaked past it quickly, hoping whoever was there wouldn't notice you. It did tempt you to look but you had no memory of last night and didn't want to risk it by seeing the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

You had already closed the door when you heard "you up?" from the inside. You had no idea where you were, if you were even in Beacon Hills anymore, but you still decided to call Stiles if he could pick you up. You dialed his number and hoped he would answer, but no response. Your battery was nearly dead and as a rational human being you were, you started to walk in the opposite direction from the kitchen window.

As you walked your memory started to trigger itself little by little to the part when you had your first shot of vodka. You remembered that hot older guy who was talking to you but not much more than that. Suddenly your phone starts to ring. It is so loud, why is it so loud? you thought to yourself  
"Where are you? You already missed coach's class and PE. He is pissed." Stiles was worried  
"I don't know... By the way, thanks for ditching me last night. I am really hungover. My battery is about to die, I have no idea where I am and no idea whose clothes I am wearing.... Can you come and pick me up?" you asked but didn't hear any answer because your battery died. Of course when it mattered the most would be a great time for this, you thought.  
"I'm not going to say it. I am not going to say it. If I do it'll happen and I am not saying it" you spoke to yourself as you walked forward.

After few miles your feet were killing you, once again heels were not your friend. How does Lydia do it, you wondered. The weather was quite warm, but that is everyday in California.

You don't know how, but you did manage to find your way to Beacon Hills high school after what felt like forever of walking. You were so thirsty but as you walked in through the doors to this chill educational environment, you heard coach  
"Stop right there!" not now you thought. You felt dizzy because of the past trip from god knows where. Your left couldn't hold you up any longer and you fell to the floor. The floor was cold and it felt great on your burning skin.

You woke up in the nurses office with coach standing at the end of the bed  
"When I said 'stop right there', you dropping unconscious wasn't what I meant" he said, you couldn't get words out of your mouth, you just stared at him, trying to place his face with a name  
"Cupcake..." was all you could say  
"The nurse went out for a late lunch, thinks we don't know she goes out for a smoke- but she left me in here with you" he said  
You finally got some of your motor skills back on track and you got up. Almost immediately you fell back on the bed.  
"You were really dehydrated, so I was suppose to give you something to drink. I think it was this" he hands you a bottle from the nurses desk drawer. You drink but spit it out straight away  
"Are you okay?" coach asks you quickly and takes the bottle from you and tastes the water, "I don't think that this is the right bottle. We need a new nurse here" he says and takes another sip from the bottle.

You start to hear banging at the door.  
"Y/N, are you there?" you can hear Stiles asking  
"Yeah" you answer and Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia rush through the door  
"Are you okay? Where were you? Take this" Scott asks you as Stiles hands you a charger  
"Okay, you little kiddos. One at the time here, others out" coach starts to talk but Stiles notices the booze on his breath  
"Why does your breath smell like booze?" Stiles asks and coach backs out to the corner and leaves the bottle on nurse's desk

Scott carried you to Stiles's jeep and he drove you home "what exactly happened after we left?" he asked  
"I got drunk and woke up in someone's house. I left without a sound" you said as you looked out of the window  
"How much can you remember?" Scott asked from the back seat where she was with Lydia and Allison  
"Not much... actually nothing at all" you answered  
"You know that people drug you or get you blackout drunk you should get tested just in case" Lydia said quickly  
"I was the only one who slept on the bed so I think I'm alright" you roll your eyes  
"He might have..." Allison started to say something but you weren't that interested in it so you focused back in watching out the window

At your driveway Stiles followed you inside when others stayed in the car. Let's face it, you were the closest to Stiles of all of your friends. Everyone liked Scott but you never really bonded with him about anything and Allison was on the same lines with Scott. Lydia, she had something different. She was your best friend after Stiles but he was pretty much all she talked about and you would listen, or at least pretend to listen since she can be repetitive with her Stiles stories. When you actually think about it he doesn't really do much.

"Your mom was coming next week, right? Wanna watch a movie tonight?" Stiles asked you, he knew that you wasn't lying when you said you had no memory of last night and respected that you didn't want to speak of it  
"Just you and me?" you confirmed  
"Totally, Lydia wants to go shopping with Allison, I don't want to, so I can just say I have plans with you... and Scott says his dad is in town and he has to spend time with him, of course he is lying about his dad but I don't really feel like confronting him" he confessed  
"I pick the movie, you get the snacks and I'll be your cover" you smug to him  
"Deal! My feet are still hurting from the last time she needed clothes" he jokes  
"My feet still hurt from walking for god knows how long since you didn't pick me up" you snarked to him  
"So pizza and whatever you want to order" he looked at your face, you were dead serious, "and a foot massage?" he offered  
"Deal" you shook on it and you added "now get out"  
"Okay" he said and left with your buddies.

You got a soda from the fridge and walked upstairs to the bathroom. You started to run a bath and were about to go to your room to get your towel. You saw your door open and you went downstairs to get the bad Scott gave you for Christmas last year and entered your room with it  
"Who are you?" you asked the man who was laying on your bed  
"You left your clothes" he ignored your question  
"I left my shirt, I don't need it back" you said but you started to think if he was a witch or something he might do a spell on it, "on the other hand, thanks" you took a step closer and grabbed your shirt  
"Do you remember me?" he asked and got up  
"I remember you buying me a drink, or a few" you said, still holding the bat  
"You fell asleep in my car" he said slowly stepping closer  
"Is this some weird payback? You sleep in my car, I break into your house and withhold the information of your identity so that I can't do anything?" you asked and placed the bat in between you to keep him from getting any closer  
"What?" he asked  
"How did you know where I live?" you asked and take a step back  
"You told me" he said  
"I never tell my address" you said and waited for the real reason  
"You did to me" he said stepping closer  
"I didn't" you say confidently  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked, as he took a step towards you stepped back  
"I have a bad memory when it comes to addresses. Including my own. I've lived here my whole life and still can't remember it" you said. Neither of you said anything for what felt like longer than it must have really been. Until he said:  
"Your bath is overflowing" he said and as you turned to look at the water pouring to the hall. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As you were laying in your bath, you felt exposed. Who was he? How did he know where you lived? Most of all, why did he come all this way just to return your shirt?  
Without even realizing, you heard Stiles walking through the door and "I'm here!" and you jumped out of the bathtub and fell on the floor. You couldn't reach your towel so you just laid there. You could hear Stiles running up the stairs and opening the door "Are you okay?" he asked but after seeing you lay naked on the floor he covered up his eyes "wasn't expecting that" he said and handed you a towel. You covered up and helped you get dressed, by just handing you the clothes and sneaking peaks through the mirror you had above your dresser. You didn't say anything since it wasn't really the first time he has seen you clotheless.

"What are we watching?" he asked you as he walked you down the stairs  
"My little pony: the jump over the rainbow" you joked  
"Seriously?" he asked  
"I haven't given it a much thought" you admitted, as you entered your living room you see a DVD has been already placed in the DVD-player, you didn't know by who since you had been in a bath until Stiles came and he hadn't had time before running into your rescue  
"I thought you said you had no idea" he said and jumped on the couch  
"Surprise" you say with a fake smile and somewhat of surprise on your voice

Stiles went to the kitchen and put your snacks in bowls and ordered the pizza and some spring rolls from your favorite Chinese restaurant  
"Seriously, what are we watching?" he asked again but you didn't say. He thought you were teasing him but honestly you were clueless. You placed your feet in Stiles's lap. He looked at you "are you serious?" he asked  
"You promised" you said and smiled and he started to massage your feet.

It was fifteen minutes into the film and you realized you were watching Twilight. You didn't even own a copy of it. Stiles seemed weirdly into it though. You paused the movie to get Stiles's order from the door. "Catch" Stiles said as he threw his wallet at you. You paid for the pizza, but someone knocked on the door after you had walked in the kitchen to cut it in pieces  
"Can you open it?" you asked Stiles, and he went to open the door, assuming it is the spring rolls

"Is my princess home?" a familiar voice said from at the door  
"I think it is your dad!" Stiles yelled at you from the door. You and Stiles had't really talked about your dad, besides after him seeing a few postcards that he sent around the Europe, they were signed by Daddy to 'my little Princess'. Last you heard from him was three years ago, it was invitation to his and his new spouse's wedding, in which you didn't attend. So were sure that whoever the one on the door was, it sure as hell wasn't your father.  
"In that case you can slam the door in his face! I'm not allowed any strangers in this house" you responded to Stiles  
"One minute" Stiles said to the strange man at the door and came to talk to you

"He seems nice" he said  
"First of all, not a single man who has been part of my life is nice. Second, I haven't heard of my father in three years when he got re-married to some whore in Vegas, by the way I didn't attend, long story short he would know better than come here, so I don't care who that is. Get rid of him" you told Stiles and pointed at the door  
"Are you sure? He has flowers" Stiles said. No matter what he just wanted to see people happy and their families whole after his mom passed.  
"Fine then" you said and walked to the door. "I apologize for my friend, he has trouble slamming the door on people's faces who are not welcome here" you said and tried to slam the door in the man's face but he put his foot between the door.  
"Can't we talk? Even a little" he asked with puppy eyes  
You pretended to think but said sternly "No". Kicked his foot out of the way and slammed the door.

"You can finish the movie, I'm going upstairs" you said to Stiles and walked into your room and pressed your pillow against your face.

Few hours later, you were all alone at your house, finally. You changed your clothes to running gear and you went out for a run, and when you got back you started to do your homework in the dining room. You went to get your back bag from your room. The strange man was laying on your bed again  
"You know what, I don't even care anymore. Lay there, or whatever you want. Just be so silent that I won't acknowledge your presence" you were just so frustrated and took your bag and went downstairs to do your homework. After you had finished your homework you went up to your bedroom and asked the man "what do you want?"  
He answered in a one single word " a friend"  
"And your approach is to harass an 16 year girl whose mother is in the military?" you asked and laughed  
"You told me last night that you are always lonely, i thought why not kill two birds with one stone" he said. He seemed somewhat dangerous but you were too tired to care about it  
"Honestly, I have no memory of last night. Yet I still don't know how you found me" you said and walked up to your bed  
"I have my ways" he said with a smirk  
"Why don't you try to find friends your own age?" you sassed him a bit  
"Ouch" he said with flirty pouty face. "Unlike others your age, I seem to like your company"  
"There are still people you can get, with more appropriate age-gap" you said, he got up from your bed and walked up to you  
"I'm not interested in those people" he said as he placed a string of your hair behind your ear. You knew that the possible relationship between you and this clearly older man would be wrong but 'what the hell' you thought and kissed him. He tipped you to your bed and got up on top of you. "Or maybe I should just leave now" he teased you. You pulled him back to you from the collar of his v-neck. He yanked your shorts down and you unbuckled his belt.  
He threw his jeans off and entered you. It was bigger than I had before experienced and it made it even better. He seemed to know what he was doing and oh god did it feel good. He should have known from the start that you don't play by his rules. You break his balance and get on top. It won't take long for you to find the spot, then you ride him hard, you can feel his release inside as you orgasm. You drop next to him in your bed trying to catch your breath.  
"For future's notice I am always on top" he says  
"You can wish" you say and run on your side facing his handsome face  
"Did you even like the movie?" he asked  
"Twilight? The movie were the girl should run from the creepy guy who stalks her?" you tried to make it sound as relevant as possible  
"I heard it was something the girls your age like to watch" he said and gave you a kiss on the forehead  
"You already said I'm not like others my age" you said and turned around to sleep on your other side. 

At some point of the night you woke up when he was still sleeping, the worst part was his hand- it was around you. You slowly moved off you. Later at the night it happened again, his hand was around you. You kicked his leg trying to wake him  
"That hurts, you know?" he said pouting  
"What is up with your hand?" you ask, ignoring his question  
"It is around you" he said and held you tighter  
"Why is your hand around me?" you asked. You weren't used to sleeping with people, someone holding you was a new experience, which you weren't big fan of  
"Warmth, closeness, protection..." he listed  
"It keeps waking me up" you complained and moved his hand off of you  
"It makes me feel welcome and intimate" he said putting his hand around you  
"Once again you are not welcome, I tried to threw you out today, twice. I have school in the morning" you said pushing him off the bed  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face  
"You can either sleep on the floor like a dog or go home, you are not cuddling me" you said with a serious face  
"Are you kidding me? You can sleep with a boner against your back but cuddling is the deal breaker?" he asked laughing  
"No, I am not kidding. You are way too hot to sleep with" you stated  
"I thought that me being hot is why you slept with me" he bragged a little but you threw a small decorative pillow at him and went back to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... I'm really bad at writing sex scenes


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning when you woke up, he was gone. Instead he had left you a necklace, it had a wolf craved into a small metal plate.  
"So basically I met the guy two days ago and so far I've slept in his car, bed, in my bed and with him and now I'm getting jewelry, nice" you spoke to yourself. You got dressed, put on the necklace and went to get breakfast from downstairs. You had pizza for breakfast, seems like Stiles ate nothing but popcorn as he watched the rest of the movie. You felt kinda bad for leaving him yesterday but you were upset and he had left you the night before, so you were even.

After you got to school, you saw the school nurse leaving with a box of her stuff, you are guessing she got fired. Maybe this time you'll get someone who can actually help you when you are sick.

You see Lydia talking to a guy who is not Stiles at her locker, you decide to go interrupt. "Hi Lyds" you have never called her 'Lyds' it was either Lydia or Strawberry. Lyds was your code to is he bothering you  
"He pup" she said, 'pup' was code for get rid of him, the usual repellent was 'I am just having the worst menstrual cramps' but your favorite one had to be 'he never called me, he has to be the worst. I'm gonna cut the balls of the first guy I see today' while crying of course. You used the second one, he left at balls  
"So what up, Strawberry?" you asked her  
"The question is what's up with you. I was suppose to pick you up this morning, but there was remarkably older guy leaving your house" she said and poked your shoulder  
"That was just some guy" you answered avoiding further conversation by changing the subject "did you know Stiles is into Twilight?"  
"First, we are not done and second, we are getting back to that topic later. Did you finally lose your v-card?" Lydia's curiosity had waken  
"V-thing has been gone since 9th grade" you corrected her but you don't know why. That will lead to further questions and you didn't want them  
"Again, for later discussion. Who was he?" she asked while smiling. Her smile almost reached her ears  
"I'm not telling you that" because I don't know that, you thought to yourself. You really need find out his name for several reasons  
"So what I do get to know, is that he is totally hot, older and mysterious. Did he gave you that necklace?" she asked  
"Why would you think that?" you asked her and closed your vest to cover it up  
"It doesn't match the outfit, honey" she said and took the necklace to her hand to get a better look, "tell me something else about him"  
"Only if you drop it after this." you said and took the necklace back, she nodded and looked like a little child who wanted the last piece of candy. "He has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. It is almost like when I look at them, I can't stop. It's' like when he looks at me, I'm flowing and his gaze is the only thing preventing be to raise into the sky and disappear" the second after you said it, you realized how lame you sound. It made you phisically nauseaus  
"You are like him, how cute" Lydia looked as she had never been so proud of you  
"Like? Who?" Scott asked as she and Allison had walked up to you at the time Lydia finished her sentence  
"Who is he?" Allison asked  
"Lydia, you promised you'd drop it" you rolled your eyes  
"They didn't" she said smiling her evil smile  
"Who's the guy?" Allison asked. Stiles decided to show up, how great, you think  
"The one calling you princess?" Stiles asked  
"Thanks Stiles" you said sarcastically  
"Stiles, sweetie. Let's go get something" Lydia said  
"I don't want something. You already have something" he responded to Lydia quickly  
"Not this something" she said dragging Stiles to the ladies room

"I'm just gonna go" you left, mainly because you never knew what to say to those two alone.  
¨  
You couldn't stop thinking about him all day. In chemistry class Lydia tried fishing for information about your 'boy-toy' - her words, not yours. That was the only time ever that mr Harris was a stuck up with stick up his butt. When the school day was done you started walking home. Someone called you, it was a private number and since you are a mature young woman, you answer "Congratulations, you won nothing" and hang up  
A minute later your phone rings again, this time you answer regularly "if this is a ransom call, we are broke. Just kill it, doesn't matter"  
"I guess I'll just kill it then" he said, you could even hear his smile  
"You forgot something" you say and look at the necklace  
"I do need to exchange it, I've got something prettier for you" he said. Was this some weird token of me being his property or something you wonder  
"You are getting be jewelry? We met two days ago" you say to the phone almost as you were talking to a slow person  
"And?" he said with a questioning voice  
"That is not normal" you said while making a face  
"I'll come and pick you up, stop where you are standing" he said and you started to look around, you were quite freaked out but you did stop, just in case

You saw him stopping his car next to you, in the middle of the road  
"That's not safe" you made a sassy comment  
"Neither am I" he said and put on sunglasses as if those made him young and cool, "get in" he said and nodded at you. You got in and he started to drive  
"Are you telling where we are going or do I just wait until the police stops us?" you joked  
"The second one, can you check the glove compartment" he says and starts driving. You opened the glove box and all you saw is a small box. "Open it" he says and a smug smile takes over his face. In the box is a bracelet with the same wolf plate as the necklace.  
"I'm guessing you have a thing with wolfs" you said and close the box  
"You have no idea" he says and rolls eyes, still wearing that smug smile on his face, "put it on" you took the necklace off in the place of the bracelet and put on the bracelet. "That's better" he said and kissed your hand  
"Nobody does this you know. Buy a girl he just met two days ago jewels" you said as you are looking the bracelet  
"I'm not like others" he says and pressed the gas pedal harder  
"Oh, I have noticed" you rolled your eyes  
"But I don't get how you don't like spooning" he started to criticize you  
"I don't get how you know my address" your words and the word triggeed your memory. Address, home, mom. "STOP!" you scream  
"What? Is something wrong" he started to panic a bit  
"My mom's home" you said. "I need to get home, she doesn't get many vacation days"  
"Am I already meeting your parents?" he sassed a bit  
"Not a chance in hell, but get me home. Now." your voice was threatening and he made a u-turn and got you home on time


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/L/N - your last name

He dropped you off at home, without any extra questions or stupid jokes. She was home only for 2,5 days but you had figured that small doses would be easier than one big one and be without each other for 11 months. There were times when you wanted her to stay but you had already started to think of your house as your house, not as a family home.

You had arrived at your house before your mom, so you had time to make dinner and do your homework. The last time your mom was in town you went to the movies and for dinner in a little gallery outside of Beacon Hills. The gallery wasn't something you'd usually enjoy but you and your mom always tried to find hidden messages in the paintings, like in The Da Vinci code. You always had fun together and the time went by so fast but that was something you enjoyed about the 2,5 days you had together.

The two days you had with her passed quickly but you had fun as usual. She wasn't a strict mom, since she was never around she didn't feel like she had a right to be, of course she asked the avoidable questions like 'what has happened, any cute boys at school etc.' but you kept it on the usual level 'fine, not really, some privacy please'. During those two days you heard nothing of him though, it bugged you most of the time. He has forced to enter your house and kind of forced his way into your life with goods and other things, and suddenly not a thing was heard from him.

You didn't hear about him for a week, and it drove you crazy. He was all you could think about but you couldn't talk about it to anyone. You did mention him to Lydia but had to call him something so you called him Jack. Being the genius that she is, of course she didn't believe you. She'd know better than to believe you happen to be dating a guy who has the same name as your favorite character ever; Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
But you still had no idea how to contact him. Not a phone number, address or even a name for god's sake. You really need to re-evaluate your life choices, you thought to yourself. All you had was a memory of him, how he looked, his beautiful blue eyes you could stare until the end, just remembering his scent caused you to shiver, and of course the bracelet he had given you, it did make you smile but it also made you want him more.

"Y/N" Mr Harris poked your elbow hard enough for it to move, causing the weight of your upper-body fell to your desk, thankfully you had your other resting on your desk preventing a possible bump on your forehead  
"Yeah, I'm... I'm completely awake" you mumbled quickly. Mr Harris raised his eyebrow, "now..." you added with an innocent smile  
"As miss Y/L/N proved us, my hypothesis of at least three people joining in the detention today is almost right. We still have the rest of the period to add few more to join miss Y/L/N" he said as he sat back down behind his desk  
"Fuck..." you cursed silently  
"So, I'm guessing 'Jack' hasn't called yet" Stiles mocked you from the seat behind you. You gave Lydia a deadly glare to the other side of the classroom, she smiled and mouthed 'I'm sorry'  
"It was getting too serious anyways" you whispered to Stiles  
"Well, you are still wearing the bracelet he gave you" he witted to you  
"It makes my outfit look cute, and what makes you think it is from him?" you rolled your eyes  
"Besides the same wolf plate on it. Maybe the fact that you keep smiling while you wear it" you could feel Stiles looking at Scott sitting next to him  
"She is smiling again" Scott said  
"I told you" Stiles whispered, unfortunately a little too loud  
"Mr Stilinski, you have earned the right to join miss Y/L/N in detention this afternoon. I'm feeling generous today, meaning Mr McCall can join in too, we wouldn't want him to feel left out because his lover is in detention with a representer of the female gender" Mr Harris said with his emotionless voice and kept teaching. You couldn't help but laugh at Stiles and Scott, "looks like my hypothesis was correct"  
"She is laughing now" Scott stated  
"Yes, I am aware of that, thank you" Stiles kicked your seat and you shut up. You were still smiling but you gave a look to Scott not to say anything

At the detention your mind wondered back to 'Jack', but Scott and Stiles kept throwing paper balls at you. You had a great urge to switch seats but moving target would be funnier to them, or hit them, but Harris was watching.  
"So... seems like you two have a quite large pickle in your hands"  
"Pickle? Why pickle? It's a code, penis metaphor?" Scott asked you with a suggestive look  
"Scott... pickle, because I'm hungry, not a metaphor because gross. I meant a problem" you explained  
"We screwed up nothing. We are in the clear waters, baby" Stiles and Scott high-fived  
"Christmas is coming... Scott, it's your first Christmas with Allison, and giving her 'the business' is not something a girl wants. That applies to you too Stiles" you lectured. For a moment the boys looked confident, almost like they had everything under control and then it hit them right across their stupid faces. "one, two, three..." you counted and they both opened their mouths but no words came out  
"Scott/Stiles, we are so screwed" the boys said at the same time  
"I could always help you with those. You need me," you turned your gaze to Scott, "if you ask Lydia, she'll tell Allison" you turned your gaze to Stiles, "if you ask Allison, she'll tell Lydia. I'm the only one of us who can help you and knows how to keep a secret" you started to look around and the boys were waiting for you to continue and tell what to buy but it wasn't that simple  
"Just tell us" Stiles bursted, making Mr Harris to shh's him, "sorry" he apologized and Harris turned back to his tests  
"My services do cost you" you smirked  
"How much?" Stiles asked took out his wallet  
"Not money" you said with an evil look in your eye  
"We can't really pay you in nature, we are taken now" Scott cut in  
"Again, gross... I mean you need to get Lydia to get over the whole 'Jack'-thing. I can't walk around with her asking questions I don't want to answer" or know how you answer you continued in your mind as you laid your grounds. The boys looked each other, their faces turned to a frown an added together; "how much?"  
By the end of detention they gave in and promised to silent Lydia.

Stiles gave you a lift home from school but he wasn't one to shut up about something. Especially a forbidden subject  
"So, what is it about that guy that got you all worked up?" Stiles asked  
"Nothing, it's not about him" you lied to Stiles. You hated the fact that he was forcing you to play by his rules, to lower your walls if you wanted to play. Having someone else in control was a strange experience that you weren't willing to try out.  
"Seriously? You are not fooling me" Stiles said and turned to your driveway  
"Honestly, it's just that I miss my mom. She is never really here and when she is. She needs to leave almost immediately, I know we agreed for that arrangement this is better than one month with her and 11 months without. I just have to suck it up and wait" you lied your face off but Stiles seemed to buy it  
"I'm sorry for that. If you want I could borrow my dad to you when things go over the top with us" he offered to you  
"Not that I don't enjoy hearing the Sheriff spill his secrets over a drink. I think I just have to learn to deal with it, all over again" you faked a smile  
"Okay. If anything happens you call me" he demanded, "would Lydia like those Twilight-movies?" Stiles asked, trying to get to watch them without judgement  
"I'm pretty sure she has the books" you teased him, trying to get him to focus on something else  
"But if hypothetically, if possible. Do you think she'd like to see them?" he asked  
"Taylor Lautner is pretty hot without his shirt, that six-pack was something almost every girl dreams for their boyfriend" you teased him more  
"We are not watching those" Stiles said insecurely 

Inside your house, you did your routine, homework, shower, movie or series and to bed. In the middle of the night you felt something around you, you were afraid to open your eyes but you had a hunch of what was behind you. "Why is there an arm around me?" you asked  
"Warmth, closeness, protection.." he repeated his words from the last time. You couldn't help but smile, hoping he wouldn't notice. You turned around but didn't move his arm  
"I'm pretty sure you have a heater, other people to entertain you, but your surveillance system is pretty bad, if I'm not wrong" you snarked to him  
"I meant for you" he said with a smirk  
"Warmth; have you met my blanket? Closeness; it keeps waking me up, so might I say I'm not a big fan of. Last but not least, protection; you are the one sneaking into MY bed in the middle of the night" you commented on his statement  
"Do you want me to leave" he asked you with his beautiful blue puppy-eyes  
"No" you turned back to your original position, "but if you do want to stay, you need to go by my rules" you smiled to yourself  
"And they are?" he asked  
"Don't wake me up while I sleep, but for future reference I do appreciate you telling me that it is you who is sleeping next to me, and not some creep who broke into my house in the middle of the night to cuddle me" you chuckled a bit  
"I'm glad to hear I'm not a creep"  
"I never said you weren't. I just prefer you to a homeless man who breaks into houses to do things"  
"What's the other rules?" he asked  
You turned back around, put his hand under you head and wrapped yourself around him. "This is fine"


	6. Chapter 6

He did put his hand around you eventually but it was around the time you had to wake up anyways so it was fine. It was something you had wanted for a week, all was right with the world.  
"Morning Princess" he said as you were opening your eyes  
"Don't call me that. I don't have a daddy kink" you sassed him, the first thing after you woke up  
"What should I call you then?" he asked as he petted your hair  
"Anything but that" you laughed  
He gave you a kiss on the top of your head, "I'm gonna make you breakfast" he whispered  
"I don't think I have time to eat, I might already be late" you whispered him back as your alarm clock started to ring, "now I'm late"  
"How can you be late?" he asked preventing you from getting dressed by grabbing your hand  
"The alarm is to mark when I need to leave" you knew you had another alarm for that later but you were never good with morning conversations  
"It's 6am" he looked at the clock hanging above your door  
"My friend is suppose to pick me up" you said as you released yourself from his grab  
"I can take you" he suggested  
"I don't want to be a burden" you were just making up reasons why not, since Lydia would never let go if she knew about this  
"You wouldn't be" he said and patted the empty space next to him on the bed  
"Unlike you, I have something to do today" you sassed to him as you put on a necklace Lydia had given you; it was a 1/6 of a pizza piece, BFF-necklace for your whole gang. Your gang was formed out of 5 people but she was sure that one day, some of you would lose their piece, so she held onto it  
"I have things to do today" he defended himself, "what do you think I was doing for the last week?"  
"Old people stuff" you smirked, he could see you through the mirror  
"Come here, I'm too old. I can't get to you" he joked but you came to him anyway.  
He pulled you in the bed and started to kiss your neck. Those kisses made you re-think your need for education but you needed a job in some point of your life so you got up. "I might need to think about my future at some point, I need school for that" you said as you got up  
"Or how about you just stay here, with me and not worry about it" he got up, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and holding you close. No matter how much you couldn't stand spooning, you enjoyed how his body felt against yours. "You forgot something" he whispered and took the bracelet off the dresser and put it on your hand¨  
"Like I said, my memory is really bad" you said to him, but it was a conscious decision to leave the bracelet home but he seemed to be a little too quick for it.  
"Then what's the point of school, you can't remember the tests and exams and whatever you've read. Stay with me here" he suggested with his almost irresistible puppy-eyes but you really had to go now  
"Your offer does sound tempting, but my friend is probably waiting for me already" you turned him down  
"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough with..." he started but you cut him off  
"This has been fun... but I have to go to school and you can do something to entertain you. Maybe whatever you did for the last week" you rolled your eyes and walked out your bedroom door, he followed you.  
"Are you mad about that?" he asked  
"No" you answered shortly  
As you placed your hand on the door nob he said "If it means that much to you, I'll never leave you"  
"Right..." you answered and walked out the door Stiles pulled over and you rushed to him.

Seeing him being clingy was not pleasant for you. You were clingy for the last week but this was different. He told you he'd stick with you and never leave. Not having any stable, people who'd stay with you without leaving was scary for some people but for you having someone who stayed was worse. It was something you never really had experienced and just listening to Stiles telling Lydia that he has been in love with her since the third grade sounded unnatural for you. Your dad leaving and not knowing whether your mom was coming back or not, might not have been the healthiest examples of how functioning relationships

"You look strangely happy" Lydia mentioned from the front seat  
"You have a fully functioning new car you could be driving" you commented back to her  
"I spent the night at Stiles's so, didn't seem like a smart choice" she looked at Stiles driving next to him. She looked at you and started to judge your outfit for the day, "your outfit doesn't match, I am glad at least someone wears that necklace" she glanced at her boyfriend. "Are you trying to force me to wake up earlier to bring you something to wear?" she looks like she is already willing to do it. She hands you a Macy's bag, it has a dress. "Put it on" she said  
"Stiles is right there" you tried to avoid changing  
"I've seen you naked before" Stiles announced from the driver's seat  
"Stiles!" she looked offended but let it go. "We could go back to your place to change" she said, hoping to see if 'Jack' had left anything, but remembering that he might still be there you started to take your shirt off. A moment later she comments on you "that is way better, just lose the bracelet and we are done"  
"I don't want to lose it" your friends are really intrusive  
"It doesn't go with the dress" she mentions as it was the most normal thing in the world  
"Stiles" you try to get him to defend you  
"You know, I don't feel right being in a way of a girl fight" you both rolled your eyes and Lydia gave up  
"If you want to be hung up on a guy who possibly thinks you as a random hook up instead of a real person that's fine. I'm just trying to help you find someone you could have a future with" she said. Weirdly her words did make sense but having a future with someone wasn't what you were looking for, "and that's why we are going out tonight."  
Going out was something you needed so you didn't say anything against it, "great"  
"I'm choosing your outfit" she said smiling and told Stiles to start driving. You looked back at your kitchen window, just to make sure there was no movement.

After the school day Lydia forced you to go shopping. It went the usual way, she'd just pile up clothes on your lap and make you go and try them, then you leave the store and after she had taken you home; she'd come back and buy them for you.

At home you did your homework fast. You avoided going to your room just in case he was there. Eventually Lydia did show up with the dress, she thought you looked best in.  
"What's going on with you and Stiles?" she asked you when you were changing. Her voice contained insecurity you hadn't heard before, at least from her  
"Nothing?" you were surprised by her question  
"He seems so distant and you have these secrets, secret life that I'm not a part of..." Lydia opened up to you  
"Can you promise me that you won't say anything to Stiles if I tell you?" you asked her. Lydia being insecure was something you couldn't watch. No wonder she got everyone do as she wanted, seeing her sad was unbearable  
"I promise" she said with a small smile  
"The other day at detention, he and Scott got talking. They asked me to help them find you a perfect Christmas presents, and their original ideas were mostly doing it." Lydia's smile began to grow into a laughter. "Later Stiles asked me if you'd like to watch Twilight for Christmas, all of them. I told him you'd probably read the books and told him about Taylor Lautner's hotness and he dropped it" you confessed. Lydia was laughing and relieved  
"So that's the Twilight thing" she kept laughing  
"If you could drop subtle hint of what you want for Christmas, without mentioning me it would help a lot" you chuckled, "remember his funds are limited though"  
"I know what I want" she said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

You were standing in front of the club, ready get in until Lydia opens her mouth "Stiles, sweetie, I've been thinking about our future..." those words made you feel as if the world had stopped at this very second, it wouldn't be the worst thing in existence. "I was re-reading pride and prejudice, and when Mr Darcy proposed to her, my heart stopped. Imagining that joy was amazing. Will we ever have that?" Before hearing Stiles's answer you, Scott and Allison rushed inside.   
Your clubbing night didn't last long since 'Allison's dad needs her at home and Scott needs to be the one to drop her off, to make a good first impression'. Lydia and Stiles never came inside, you didn't blame them. Two ways that could end up;  
1st is they break up or 2nd is they get engaged. Stiles could never say no to Lydia, everyone knows that. As much as it makes you just to think of it, they are great together.

Again, all alone at the club. Your friends had left but this time, there will no be a superhero to save you.

You repeated your steps from last time. After they left you went up to the bar to order a drink, thankfully this time the bartender was different.  
"Vodka, double" you sat down and ordered  
It didn't take long for a quite handsome fella to walk up to you and start flirting. "So, I saw you when you came in, it really lit up the place". When you took a second look, he reeked of days old booze and cigarettes, his hair was messy and greasy. He had some blood on his knuckles and his shirt. He had some nice freckles though.  
"Okay..." you turned back facing the mirror behind the bar  
"You're alone too?" He put his hand on your shoulder. You pushed it off. "You don't like that?"  
"Not really, no" you said fixing your hair  
"Do you see anyone else here interested in you?" he rolled his eyes and forcefully took your hand. "I'm the only one here who is willing to take you home. You don't have a choice" he ripped you with him and didn't let go.

You tried to release yourself from his grab but he his hold was surprisingly strong for a man in his condition. You couldn't get away.

Suddenly your heart rate fastened as you heard footsteps. A figure approached from behind a corner, "hi Princess" he said with a wicked smile.  
"Hi there..." you nodded  
He looked at the guy, he wasn't standing far but from the even he could smell the guy's reek 5ft away. "Your mother is worried about you" he gave you a look  
"Isn't she always" you caught what he was standing  
"But as your father you should have at least some respect to tell me about your whereabouts". He turned to the guy holding your arm, "she is in high school" and tried to grab you but the guy didn't let go  
"Did you hear her say she'll go with you?" the guy asked with a fake-pity in his voice  
"Did you hear the part where I don't care about the things coming out of your mouth" he said and he punched the guy, who fell to the ground and walked you to his car.

"Can't stay out of trouble, huh?" he joked starting the car. He turned to you expecting for you to smile but you didn't  
"How did you know where to save me?" you wondered looking at him  
"Maybe I'm your bodyguard" he kept joking  
"I'd almost think you wanted to be a superhero"   
"Maybe I want to keep saving the damsel in disterss" he winked at you with a suggestive smile  
"Then again I always had a thing for the villains" you smirked  
"Which am I?" he drove with a half-smile across his face  
"You can usually tell when the story ends" you felt strangely confident at the moment but you rolled with it  
"When does the story end?" he tried to sneak a peak  
You didn't answer. You did kiss him but didn't answer.

When he stopped the car, you weren't at your house but his.  
"I thought you were taking me home" you raised your brow  
"I never said that, and if I did I wouldn't have specifies whose home" he winked again  
"That means I get to choose what we are going to do" you took his keys out of his pocket and opened his door  
"This is my house" he complained from behind you  
"How many times have you entered my house?" you asked and it shut him up quickly

You walked into the kitchen, taking a few knives and a booze bottle and walked upstairs. "You coming?"  
He rushed behind you.

In the morning you felt strangely relaxed since you had slept next to someone. His arm wrapped around you was the working as an alarm clock again but it didn't bother you anymore. Just laying in bed with someone who clearly cared about you. Whether he was obsessed with you, or stalking you or just strange in general. It was still something you enjoyed.  
"Don't you have school?" he asked and covered his eyes using your arm  
"You really expect me to go to school with fresh cuts all over my body?" you witty him  
"I should cut you more often" he hugged you tight  
"I'll just hang out with you all day, or as long as it takes these to heal" you look at your cuts again  
He hugged your tighter, almost cutting the air tubes but you stayed and suffered. Because you wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost a week had passed. You hadn't been to school at all. Your message box was filled with messages from Stiles and Lydia, maybe a few from Scott and Allison but you didn't bother to check. You had your mom call you sick with something serious that they wouldn't ask any questions.

You finally had decided to pull yourself back together and get your ass to school but looking at the sexy , blue-eyed man next to you seemed to be a good enough reason to stay.  
"Fuck... I should go to school" you tried to bury your face into a pillow but when your man-friend grabbed the pillow from under you, you hit your face to the mattress. "You have dried blood on your sheets" you sat up and looked around. "Can you drop me off at my house, I need some clothes for school" picked up your skirt that you had worn at the club and raised it so he could see in how bad shape it was  
"You can just wear one of my shirts, you look very attractive in them" he got up from the bed and threw you a v-neck from his closet  
"If I show up to school, wearing only a v-neck, a man's v-neck and no underwear there will be questions" you threw the shirt back to him  
"I have jeans too" he said and threw you a pair and the shirt  
"No way I am wearing those" you argued  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked as he didn't know you went to high school

You said nothing, put on the v-neck and walked to the kitchen, he followed. You took the scissors and cut his jeans into shorts and put them on  
"Why would you do that? They were expensive" he looked at the pant legs you handed to him  
"Just take me to school" you said and kissed his cheek

You were at the car, it took quite a while since he was driving like an old man, which you mentioned to him but he just glanced at you murderously but you smirked in response  
At the school you looked up and down at him and said "I need your coat"  
"You already destroyed my jeans" he rolled his eyes  
"It's pretty clear that I'm not wearing any underwear here, they'll send a note to my mom and it is obvious that not a single student in our school's boys wear v-necks they'll realize I'm seeing an older man and you'll go to jail for not giving me your coat to school" you lectured him. The look he gave you was a mix of why am I doing this and damn I picked well as he gave you his coat  
"Next week is on my rules, not yours" he said after you but you pretended not to hear

The first class you had today was chemistry but since you had slept through it, it was straight to Coach's class. The class that had began fifteen minutes ago. You walked calmly to class, took a little detour by your locker to get your books and went to Coach's class. You didn't even knock, just walked straight to your seat. Everyone was staring at you  
"I see you have gotten better at ignoring the school policy of coming to class on time" Bobby said at the front of the class  
"You of all people should know that practice makes perfect" you sassed at him. Someone gasped at the back of the classroom  
"Shut up Greenberg! You haven't been to class in a week and now you have the nerves to... what do you call that Stilinski?" he asked Stiles as he took steps towards you  
"Sass?" Stiles suggested  
"Yeah, you got some nerve to come in my class after a week of God knows what and sass me?" his face was almost inches from yours, he had had something very questionable for breakfast...   
"I was sick" you said and pushed his face further from yours with your index finger  
"Let me guess, menstrual pains and a chipped nail" he slowly started to look at the clothes you were wearing and started to realize the flaws in his logic  
You took a deep breath and said as confidently as you could "explosive diarrhea." you turned to look at Stiles and added with the most fake, hurt voice you could "it was a hard week, or should I even say wet"  
Coach just stared at you and said "okay..." and back to teaching. Every single person in the class knew you were joking, even Coach but he just couldn't be bothered with the teen drama today

When it finally came to be lunch Lydia jumped around your neck and gave you the biggest hug you have ever had  
"You are back!" she screamed out of excitement  
"I'm back?" you tried to raise your enthusiasm on the same level but failed  
"Why are you wearing men's clothes?" she whispered to your ear and when you didn't answer a thing. "No!" she screamed again and started to circle her finger as she pointed at you. "You couldn't have" her mouth stayed open as your friends just stared at you, "the whole week?" she looked surprised  
"Not the whole week" you said and put your hands in the coat pockets, in your surprise his wallet and a phone was in there, "I need to pee" you said and walked to the bathroom, with Lydia almost stepping on your heels with hers  
"Are you finally telling me his real name, since you two are official now?" she pried.   
"I can't because I am about to find out myself so leave!" just kidding, "we are not official, it's complicated and you really don't believe I had diarrhea?"  
"Nobody in this whole school believes it. They know it was some guy, based on what you are wearing" she glowed confidence today. Looks like Stiles has learnt to do something right  
"Could be my dad's" you say and walk in to a stall  
"After your last year's speech of how you are almost an orphan because your dad left and your mom is never home in Harris's class as a reason you didn't do the project. If you don't remember it was the week after you confessed your love to Coach during lunch and had to be sent to his office to talk things over" Lydia repeated your school success in the girls bathroom. Thankfully no-one else was in there  
"That week sure was fun" you reminisce. You close your eyes for a second and images of 15 year-old you and Coach having sex on his desk comes to your mind, "it's sad that week had to end, I really enjoyed that week" you got pouty  
"I've heard about that week, not from you but from Stiles! How come you didn't tell me?"   
"I didn't tell Stiles, he walked in on that, once. Remember when he was proud he got an A? And I'm trying to pee here Lydia" you were just sitting on the toilet-seat just about to open his wallet and find out his name when someone had pulled the fire alarm  
"FUCK!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Everybody out!" someone yelled on the halls, "possible fire, everybody out!"  
You put away the wallet and got out of the stall. "You can't tell anyone about that, remember it. I have sworn secrecy" Lydia was a bit hurt about your lack of trust in her. You still liked Bobby, not like that but enough to not get him fired  
"I have to tell you about these things?" you asked  
"After you said something about that not being a virgin, I told Stiles and he said that 'oh yeah, she told you about Coach?'"  
"I'm surprised he didn't say anything sooner" your mind trailed off the subject just thinking about that week made you almost fall back to old patterns. Well, sleeping with him wasn't really healthy to begin with but sleeping with a teacher, someone would expect for you to say that it wasn't smart but it was great  
"9th grade? That's freshman. Freshman is in high school. Did you lost your virginity to...?!" Lydia was about to scream his name but you covered her mouth with your hand.  
You waved to people to let them know everything is fine. "Yes." you stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway to say that to Lydia, "now that is something Stiles doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way, okay?"  
She nodded, your hand still covering her mouth. Her eyes were filled with enthusiasm and something between proud and disappointment. She knew your best kept secret and she couldn't have been happier.

When you stepped through the open doors, you saw his car parked in the distance. You could feel the phone in your pocket vibrate. You took the phone out and read the message:  
"Get in"  
"Why?" you responded  
"Because I ask nicely only once. Otherwise I'll come and get you myself" he threatened  
"I can't be in school for even 2 classes without you missing me too much?" you belittled him  
"Not today"  
"Come and get me" you ignored his request and went to Lydia, leaving the wallet untouched.

You walked past Coach to get to Lydia and Stiles and the rest. Leaving a message to his pocket: "3pm your office". You needed someone to talk to, and strangely you trusted Coach. There is a possibility that it was because you claim to have a sex-tape of you doing it in his office and Stiles as a witness. You weren't fully lying, you have one of those things, Stiles did walk in on you two.

"Stiles, you haven't said anything for three minutes, are you fine?" Lydia was worried about Stiles, she must have already told him your secret  
"I'm just shocked." Stiles turned to you, "how come you didn't tell her and I'm the bad guy?"  
"Enlighten me a bit" you answered to his questionable sentence while the phone was buzzing in your pocket  
"When you didn't tell her about the thing that you did, with someone in the past. Apparently withholding this information about the event, the timeline and the thing and the consequences of this particular action has on our lives today" Stiles tried to code it, so you could do something about it, just confused you more  
"If this thing, is the thing I think we are talking about. I asked for the thing to not be thought or mentioned, ever" you said  
"What thing are you talking about?" Stiles asked  
"The thing that happened at the place at that one time, the time you got an A in econ"  
"That thing, is not the thing we are discussing"  
"I'm lost" you admitted your defeat.

Is there even a real threat? A fire? Or did the car-douche just pull the alarm?

"No fire, everyone back to class!" the firemen announced. As you walked back in, you knew he was watching you disobey his rules.

You left in the middle of class to get to your meeting with Coach, without saying a word of course. As you rudely barged in to Coach's office, he sits there sipping something that you hope is water in a bottle without a label  
"I have a problem" you said while closing the door  
"You are lacking manners? We all knew that" he sassed you  
"That's just rude" you glanced at him with seriousness in your eyes.  
"You haven't been in school for a week and make me a laughing stock. I'm not the one who is being rude" Coach cleared up for you  
"I have a perfectly good reason for that", you started to wonder did you really want to tell your ex-hook up about your current not even a relationship with a man almost his age. No, you didn't.  
Coach was waiting for your excuse but you were drawing blank. "uhm... this is kind of awkward now... Something came up" you started, and in that second you got the idea for the greatest cover up of all time. "Something, or some feelings from about a year ago. But facing the object that the feelings are directed towards. It wasn't easy, last week. I'm trying to get through it, little by little" you snivel a bit, looking if he is actually buying your performance. Seems like he is. "It was great, while it lasted. Right?" you asked him, still sniffling  
"Is this about us? That's why you are not in school?" Coach asked with some pity in his eyes, you nodded making your eyes water up by trying to push your nails into your skin. "I can't say I wouldn't have thought about it myself once in a while" he said, making you took your nails off your thigh  
"What?" you ask with some fear hidden inside of you  
"But when Stilinski caught us... It was a clear sign. I can't risk it, having to give a student A. You know what, whenever those feelings rise, you call me and you take the time off" Coach basically gave you a free pass to skip school whenever you wanted. It was what you wanted but lying to your homeroom teacher, just for a week of freedom... It was something you'd definetly do.

School-day ended, you saw him waiting in a car and you went to say hi  
"I'm going to have to kill that kid who pulled the alarm, and it's on you" he said while opening his window  
"I know, but I just thought that I'd tell you I took care of my attendance problems so well that I can take a week off whenever I want to" you went to sit on the front seat  
"Let me guess, you slept with the teacher" he sassed at you  
"About a year ago" you put on the seatbelt  
"You actually slept with a teacher?" he was surprised  
"There is a lot of things I can do. When I'm not being an awkward dweeb, like around strangers" you fixed your hair. "Are we going or not?"  
And he drove


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not that great, i'm in fever right now but i had to write this when i saw a chance to turn her

Next few months flew past quickly. You and him had been seeing each other for almost six months. Sadly, whenever you couldn't do something he wanted he got 'a bit' mad. Meaning he has broken a few mirrors and a chair, once even a window. Whenever cops came to ask you said you had a party and they'll leave it there.

Once you got sick when he had a reservation to a french restaurant you were afraid to tell him but it went surprisingly well.

"I'm ready" you answered the phone he had given you after three months of dating, pretty much for booty calls

"I"ll be there in 10 minutes" he said ang hung up the call. 

Peter's POV:

I was ten away from her house, picking her up for a romantic dinner, outside Beacon Hills where we could be seen without judgement. When I knocked on her door, nobody came to open. I had to enter through the window.

She had fallen asleep... I rolled my eyes, trying to wake her up. She smelled different today, slightly nauseating, having to admit that was awful. Is she alright?

"Hey Daddy" she mumbled

"Hi Princess" wait a minute... she hates those names. 'I don't have a daddy kink' came to my mind

"Daddy, don't leave" she started to snobb. I've never seen this side of her. She is adorable. The more i looked at her, the more i wanted to stay. Her heartbeat was calm, she was sleeping and sobbing

"Daddy I love him, don't leave" tear dropped from her eye, I wiped it off. "I love him daddy, I love him so much" she continued to sobb. All I wanted to do was grab her in my arms and never let go.

What? Hold her and never let go? Did I really just say that? Do I love her?

I love her.

"I know he loves me, he never says it but his eyes do, everytime he opens them. He loves me too" she mumbled before she passed out.

 

I laid next to her on the bed, after covering her up and put her upper body leaning against my torso.

She did drool at some point but I was too focused on looking at her breathing and sleeping in peace

 

At one point I could hear her friends walking into the house, I rolled under her bed in case someone would attack her. I even lowered my heartbeat to same as her, so in case there was a shapeshifter it wouldn't notice me. This moment I was happy my scent was all over the room already.

 

"She never talks about her dad, this must be bad" clumsy looking molehead said

"Let's just hope this gets better, she is my best friend" redheaded girl, I've had my eye on for a while said. With her smarts she'd be a great werewolf.

Werewolf? She would make a great werewolf. I can make her into one, Scotty might get disappointed when her friend will succeed better at it, but it doesn't matter.

"If you'll push through this, I'll turn you" I promised her


	11. Chapter 11

When her friends finally left, I climbed back next to her. She was even hotter than before. I took her hand, slowly parts of her pain away. At one point it was almost as she had moaned but I wasn't really sure, my focus was concentrated on easing her state. 

I began talking to her, hoping she'd wake up when she hears my voice

"You are right, I do love you. It is possible I won't say it to you for a while, but now it's out there. I love you..." how have we gone six months without exchanging names? What's wrong with us? "I should probably tell you my name too, "I'm Peter Hale. You can keep calling me Jack when I'm not around, but I'd like for you to call me Peter"

Somehow she seemed calmer when I was next to her. Of course she hasn't moved in hours but for me, she was calmer with me.

"I've never really done this. Taken care of anyone when they are sick, with my sisters kids being werewolves like me, not being able to get sick. I have no idea what I'm suppose to do. The closest I ever got to taking care of someone was when Derek, my nephew, his girlfriend died. It was my fault but... I know 'not cool',  but I was there. When I was younger Derek was my best friend, I used to hang out with him at the high school, even after I graduated. He even met this girl, Paige, the one who died. I was almost certain that the bite would kill her, that might have been the reason I suggested it. She was taking my best friend from me."

She curled up closer to me, I like to think that it was because she heard my voice but in reality, it might have just been taking a better position to sleep in

"Anyways, I did lose him eventually. It wasn't really anything I did, he didn't hate me for it. The fire was actually the main reason for it. You see, after Paige died Derek was really distant towards everyone, even me. He closed himself off, but then he met this beautiful, sexy mystery girl, Kate Argent. We didn't know it at the time, her name, kind of how we are rolling. I'm trusting you not to burn my house down" I joked a bit. "She was a hunter, her whole family were hunters. She used Derek, she got close to him. Derek never actually told anyone about this but me, after I made him sit down and forced it out off him."

Her sleepy sniveling was adorable to watch. I pulled her back against my chest and started stroking her hair.

"So, it was Kate and her family who started the fire six years ago. The fire, which killed most of my family members, and almost me. I was sent to a nursing home, technically I am still a patient there, whenever I don't sneak out to see you. That's why I can't answer every time you call or text, it is not that I don't want to see you. In reality I do want to see you, because I love you"

I kissed the top of her hair. Almost as she had smiled at me, "I love you too, Peter" she mumbled

"Are you awake? Hey, are you awake?" I shook her a bit

"Yeah..." I was thankful of my super hearing since her words were barely hearable

"Do you think that, when you get better... " how do I ask a girl if I can bite her and turn her into a werewolf?

"What?" she mumbled

"Do you want to be a werewolf?" I asked her, straight forward

"What?" she repeated

"You wouldn't get sick anymore, your senses would be heightened, be stronger and faster. Only con is actually having to turn every month but I can teach you to control it" I put my hand around her, hoping it would keep her awake long enough for her to answer me

"What else?" 

"I wouldn't have to worry if you'd hurt yourself, or take care of yourself when I'm not around. This is not like being a living dead person, you can still do all the things, walk in the sun, survive fires and even have kids one day" I listed. The second after I said kids her heartbeat rose and her breathing fastened, a lot. "If you want to... I mean, uh... one day, at least like after your graduation, with possibly another guy... if you don't want it to be with me that's fine..." oh my god. The second I admit I love her, I get awkward. Why?

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her head still on my chest. She either didn't hear my ramble about the future or decided to ignore it, I was fine with both to be honest

"Not so badly, I'll be there taking parts of your pain away. Like right now" I pulled my sleeve up so she could see my veins black because of the pain

"You said you can't get sick anymore? Post turning?" she moved her head to look me into my eyes

"Actually I was born a werewolf, meaning I never was bitten and never was sick..." I started explaining but she rudely cut me off by climbing to me and kissing me

She took a moment to think about it as she looked into my eyes but I could see she had made up her mind. "Turn me" she said and placed her head back against my chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't think Peter would be awkward when he'd be in love with someone. I've always thought since he is always smooth and such that when it comes to the real thing, he wouldn't know what to say or said the wrong thing. He has never been shown to be in love, so it is kind of uncharted territory... He has no reason to manipulate her, he can be himself around her


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to write, my focus has been on school and this dance for last weeks

She had left to the club with her friends. I had it all planned out. I'd wait for her message to come and pick her up after her crappy friends ditch her, again. I'd take her upstairs after the possible trip to kitchen for the blades. Then I'd tell her to wait outside the bedroom before I'll give her the box to go change and while she is doing that, I'll light the candles.

I felt buzzing in my pocket. 'They left' Y/N messaged me. I ran to my car to get her.

I saw her, sitting at the bar looking as beautiful as ever. She was laughing, but it wasn't a fake laugh she usually laughed in here. This was genuine, happy laugh.  
"Are you serious?" she giggled and playfully pushed the guy away.   
"100 percent, yes" the guy sounded masculine, he was somewhat attractive but he was still talking to my girl, which was not okay.   
"I can't believe it. That is something he'd do but still, why is it so hard to believe?" her interest in the guy was something that made my heart beat faster and my blood boil. This is not part of my plan, she is not suppose to be flirting with anyone

I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way to her and kissed her, deeply and passionately to show the guy to stay away. It took her by surprise. He recognized my lips and didn't push me away because of it. Or that's what I'm hoping to say the least.   
"Hi Alpha," she smiled and introduced me to the guy, after me glancing at him, twice. "Right, this is Danny"  
"I'm Danny, I go to school with her. Who are you?" he asked me, with a smug smile on her face  
"Hello Danny, I'm her boyfriend" I tried to signal 'LEAVE!' with my eyes but he didn't either understand or just didn't bother  
"Aren't you way too old for her?" he was challenging me, what is wrong with this generation, I'm confident, I'm the one that makes the rules?  
"Danny was just telling me a story about one of my friends. My friend was curious if he was more appealing to gay guys than girls, turned out it was neither" she cut in quickly  
"Oh, you're gay. You know, they are building a lovely club for you a few blocks from here." what the hell am I saying? Even Danny didn't really know how to react to my outburst of information.   
"We should get going... see you later" she said awkwardly pouring the shots down her pipe

I walked her to my car, and politely opened the door for her but she closed it. "What was that?" she asked with an angry spark in her eye  
"What? You flirting with another guy in a club?" I asked her in return  
"Danny is gay!" she argued loudly  
"I didn't know that which ones of your friends are gay, or who even are your friends. I mean ditching you every time in there, what kind of people are they?"  
"You hate people my age, you said it so yourself" she said  
I'm not saying his in public where people can hear me... "Get in"  
I stepped in to the car, so did she. "What is so bad that nobody else can hear?" she rolled her eyes  
I can't be mad at her... "When you were flirting him, or I thought you were flirting with him. It just, made me feel really old- like I was holding you back and I got jealous" I confessed to her, for once being honest to someone, feels quite nice  
"That is so sweet," she smiled, a tear even came up to her eye. "You don't have to worry about that because I love you. Those are not just words to me, and you shouldn't feel like you are holding me back. I'm here out of my own free will, there is nothing or no one I'd rather be with"  
"I love you too" I smiled back at her and kissed her for real this time, not to show off but to embrace her and what I got when I found her

I drove back to my place, she had taken a sip or two from the flask she had hidden in the inside pocket of her jacket  
"You should enjoy that while you still can. When you are a werewolf, you can't get drunk" I smirked as I opened my seat belt  
"I can't what?" she turned to me  
"Nothing" I just smirked and went to open her door  
"I mean seriously, I thought I heard something alarming just a second ago" she put her feet on the ground but fell almost straight to my arms. "I got you puppy" I assured and carried her inside

"To the kitchen" she commanded and tried to walk on her feet. The wet grass might not have been the most stable floor to walk on since she could walk to the kitchen without any problems inside.

She looked around for a while, looking for the knives that were on the table. Where they had been for a few days now when she forgot them there.  
"They are on the table" I gave her a hint but she didn't listen. "On the table" I repeated, she still ignored me  
After a while she turned around to find the knives. "Found 'em" she announced. "The sun is rising soon," she walked to me and started leaving lovebites on my neck. "How about we just do it here" she whispered to my ear and smashed her lips onto mine  
"We can't I got something for you in the bedroom" I mumbled, not letting go of her lips. It had been so long since they have graved for me this much  
"Fine" she mumbled back as I took her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom.   
"Go change" I handed her the gift from above the dresser, she did as I told her for once.

While I light the candles and sprinkled the rose pedals on the bed  
"You really shouldn't buy me lingerie" she said leaning against the door frame. "I'll never wear it again" she said smugly  
"Well, you look very sexy. And I'm not planning on you to wear it ever again" I said as I took the blade off the bed. She walked to me and took the other one to cut my shirt in two. "This was expensive" I warn her  
"Are you gonna punish me for it" she whispered to my ear as she cut my chest and licked it  
"Oh puppy, you have no idea" I pretended to bite her neck  
She took that as an invitation. She playfully bit my bare shoulder  
I threw her on my bed which got her more excited. "Just fuck me Peter!" she cried  
I climbed on top of her and made a kiss trail to her lower back, and gave her the bite.


	13. Chapter 13

Once you opened your eyes, it was different. You could hear Peter in the kitchen cooking, you could smell the bacon. You got put on his v-neck, it was almost a dress to you and underpants, and walked downstairs. He didn't notice anything, he was so focused on moving the bacon around the pan that when you sat on the table, there was no reaction.  
"I guess I'll be going to school without a kiss today" you sighed  
He turned, when he saw you all up and well he rushed to give you a kiss. It was different again, every inch of your body pulled you towards him, and he pulled you against him as well. He no longer worried that you were a weak human who was going to break every second you were together, he didn't have to hold back anymore. "I missed you so much" he took a moment to breathe  
"I was upstairs. I wasn't far" you smirked. You also noticed your hands behind his neck and the scars that used to be there, they had disappeared  
"I know," he smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk but a smile. It was a nice change. "It's just that I hadn't thought it through, what if the bite wouldn't have taken and you had ended up like Paige..." he mumbled, it was adorable  
You looked into his eyes, he flashed them red to you. "That is so cool" you laughed, "can you teach me to do that?"   
"After school. Since for some bizarre reason you wanted to go" he rolled his eyes. "By the way, your friends called you all night. They are so needy"  
"That is needy? How about paying a kid to pull the fire alarm so you could spend more time with your sleeping buddy and threatening to kill the kid is that same person won't show?" you teased him  
He looked at you suspiciously, "that is completely different"  
"And how is that different?" you snaked your arms around his chest, he did the same around your waist  
"I love you" he smiled and kissed you again, "eat, I'll give you a lift" 

He dropped you off at school. Your friends were surprised you had shown up  
Lydia glanced at your outfit, and a petty look took over her face, "I'm sorry" and she hugged you  
"Why?" you asked, trying to figure out what was going on  
Stiles was examining you from behind Allison. "You guys broke up? There is no other reason why you would dress so poorly in school. Are you even wearing pants?" she pulled back  
"Lydia, you can't ask people that. Even if he had kicked her out wearing nothing but his t-shirt and no underwear" Allison, what you assumed was suppose to be something to defend you  
"I am wearing underwear" you lifted the end of the v-neck to show the lacy black underpants you had on, and Stiles's jaw dropped and Lydia hit his torso  
"Sweetie, I have a back up dress in my locker. And a bra that'll fit you" Lydia pushed you inside the building

"Y/N Y/L/N!" Coach called you to his office as soon as you entered the hallway. Lydia looked at you, you shrugged your shoulders because you had no idea what was going on  
You entered his office with a speech ready to go, it was something you had gotten used to doing whenever you were in trouble as a kid. "Yes, Cupcake?" you smiled innocently  
He walked up to you, pushed you against to door and kissed you. He took a few steps back after some time, "I had to get that off my chest" he said and went to get something from his desk. "There is no need to turn the teenage kids on, looking like that" and handed you your old dress  
"Why do you...?" but then you remembered you had stolen one of his undershirts and left your dress in his car  
"You forgot it, I've been meaning to give it back and here" he said as you put the dress on. Like a gentleman he is, he didn't turn but he looked at you the whole time you changed your clothes. "Do you need underwear also?" he asked and threw you, thankfully washed your old bra and underpants. A few pairs actually- you blushed  
You thanked him and walked over to your locker after you had put on the bra

Lydia's mouth was open out of surprise, "Why did he...?" she started but stopped. "He kept them?" she asked, looking slightly more offended that you had expected as she threw the clothes she had for you back to her locker  
You pulled the shoulder off the dress to give her peek that he had also held on to your underwear.  
"All of 'em?" she looked like she could faint at any second  
"What's going on?" Allison asked. She didn't know about you and coach, if she did, her advise would probably be to tell someone about it  
"Nothing" you said at the same time. You took your bag and showed Lydia the rest of them.  
"I don't know if that's kind of sweet or scary..."  
"They are clean, he washed them" you said with a forced smile  
It was clear now. Lydia could never look at coach Cupcake the same, ever again

The bell rang. That sound almost made your ears pop. "FUCK!" you screamed  
"How much did you drink last night?" Allison laughed  
"Maybe you should take it easy next time" Lydia giggled and left for her class with Allison

Stiles took a step towards you, "have you been at the woods lately?"  
"No?" you chuckled. "Should have I been in the woods?"  
"No?" he chuckled

"Hey Y/N, can I talk to you?" Danny walked from behind. You had the same first class so he wasn't stalking or anything  
"Sure" you went along with him  
"Are you really dating him? The old guy from last night?" he asked, hoping it was a joke  
"Officially, we haven't really defined the relationship but we have been seeing each other for a while now..." you answered him  
"Oh..." he seemed surprised  
"I know the age gap is there but he trust me, he treats me well" you smiled  
"No that's not what I mean, you know Jackson?" he stopped, so did you  
"The overcompensating moron who thinks he is better than everyone because he is rich? I've met him, a few times actually" you chuckled  
"He wanted to know if you'd want to go out with him" Danny was being his messenger, which was not surprising  
"You can tell the overcompensating moron that, I wouldn't sleep with him. Since that is the reason he would ever go out with me" you patted Danny's chest  
"He is not all that bad..." Danny tried to defend his friend  
"Well, the last time I talked to him was at a party. He was wasted and offered me money to have sex with him. After I said no, he asked if took me out on a date would I put out, again I said no. Now it's almost a running gag, all the way from freshman year. Not that it includes you two in any way but we have been seeing each other for six months now and we love each other" the conversation irritated you.   
"What's up with your eyes?" Danny asked


	14. Chapter 14

As an instinct you ran all the way to Peter's. It was clear improvement to your strength, there is no way you could have ran more than a mile before and now you had ran all the way there.

Peter's car wasn't at the driveway where it usually is, but you knew where he had his keys and you went inside. You started to calm down once you had gotten your old dress off, and in between the sheets that smelled like him. Being without him right now felt like torture. The way he felt against your body, woke you up in the middle of the night just to look at you smiling at him and for him to hear your voice when you complained how you need to sleep. It was something you needed.   
You saw your bag on the floor, the one you had hidden a flask filled with vodka for emergencies. You got up and drank it all on one sitting, it had no effects on you. Usually you'd be somewhat tipsy after that amount. "He was serious last night, wasn't he" you threw the flask across the room and fell on the bed where you hid until you heard noise from down stairs

It was Peter, thank god it was Peter. You rushed in his arms. He was happy you were home, with him and not at school, admired by horny teenagers of your new found confidence.  
"Puppy, are you okay?" he asked you, as he held on to you tighter. "Why do you smell like that?"  
"I'm not..." you started but, "smell like what?" he got you wondering  
"Like someone else, other that you and your friends, or me" he pointed out  
"You can smell that?" he raised his brow, you were cute when you were clueless but he didn't like you smelling like someone else. You looked down and remembered the dress and the bra on you. "Well, turns out that in today's society, it is against the dress code to wear black lacy underpants and a big t-shirt to school. My friend offered to loan me a dress and a bra but then this my home room teacher, gave me something else to wear. A dress and underwear..." you explained. He had this look on his face that you hadn't told everything to him. You didn't but your old fling who happened to be your teacher, giving back your underwear wasn't something you wanted to tell him today at least, since last night he had freaked out when you talked to a friend and an ex on top of that... not a good plan.  
"Isn't that intruding your personal space or something?" he asked. Coming onto your personal space? 'Peter, you have no idea how close to my personal space he has been' you thought  
"Why do you think that?" he knew that you were lying, he was just waiting to burst up  
He released you from his arms but didn't let go of you. He moved his hands on yours. "Now that you are like me, I can tell you that whenever you lie, there is a small jump on your heartbeat. I want to trust you but when I listen to it, it gives me a reason not to" he said calmly. 'shit' you cursed and had to come clean  
"You need to promise not to freak out, AND not to interrupt, okay" you said and he nodded

You took a deep breath and started. There is no reason to lie. "Well, I told you I had slept with a teacher. It was about a year and a half ago. As soon as we walked through the doors, he called me in his office and he gave me my old dress back, and my underwear from his desk drawer..." his brow raised after 'and'. "After, he had pushed me against the door and kissed me, and told me that I turn him on..." you admitted it. He looked even more pissed than he did before, his jaw was clenched and he held his hands in fists, blood was dripping to the floor. You could smell it on him, the anger, the need to kick coach's ass  
"Which teacher was this again?" he asked with a over-polite smile on his face  
"I'm not telling you that, nor am I letting you leave before I smell like you again. I've been trying to get your scent from the sheets upstairs all afternoon, I can't stand this smelling like something I have no interest in. I don't want you to be mad at me for this" you sobbed. His looked like he understood what you were saying and it didn't take long for his frown to turn to his signature smirk.   
He lifted you over his shoulder, and slapped your ass that was next to his face. "We better fix that don't you think" the smirk was something that you were able to hear even without the werewolf hearing

As he dropped next to you on the bed, it was obvious how much he had been holding back when you were just a human. Not the mention the werewolf senses that heightened the experience, it was like you were in heaven. He might have been the devil but who cared at the moment. You were enjoying the glow and his scent on you  
"You were holding back before" you chuckled  
"Was I?" he smirked and pulled you on top of him.   
"Yeah, a lot" you smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "And I love you for it. I don't think that back them I could have handled those orgasms" you gave him a peck on the lips between every word  
"Orgasms? As in multiple ones?" he smirked and closed his eyes a bit to look mysterious  
"Like you didn't notice" you smiled  
"Maybe I just enjoy hearing about my accomplishments" he pushed you off him and hovered on top of you, "ready for the next round?"   
You nodded as a yes  
"I didn't hear you" he kissed your neck, if it didn't have healed your neck would be covered in small lovebites all over  
"Yes Peter" you moaned out of pleasure  
"Yes who?" he teased you, as he bit your earlobe   
"Yes Alpha" you moaned and raised to the top

The rest of the day was pretty much spent in bed, the next one though he had somewhere to be in the morning. But he came back around 3pm, thankfully by then, you were able to walk again

You were watching reruns of married with children when he came back, he joined you. Spooning you from behind.  
"Y/N, I love you" he whispered to your ear, you smiled  
"I know, I've been hearing it an awful lot" you turned to face him, not moving his hand that was on top of you  
"I need to tell you something, and since I wasn't mad about you and the teacher, I need you to promise me that you won't leave me because of this" he seemed like he had something serious to tell you, learning new sides of him was always nice but this one was different from the start.  
"How about you tell me what it's about first" you smiled, "but there is not really anything you can say that would make me want to leave you"  
His eyes were filled with pain, it was normal but this time there was some quilt mixed in too. "You have seen the picture I have above my dresser, " you nodded. "in the front row, there is my late sister Talia and her children Laura, Derek and Cora. The youngest, Cora died in the fire, Laura is dead. I killed her to become an alpha. And Derek, he is helping Scott. He is helping Scott dealing with his werewolf side, like I'll be helping you. Why he is helping Scott is because I turned him into a werewolf, around the time the hunters came to town."  
"The Argents?" you asked, not clinging on the fact that he just told you that Scott was a werewolf, or that he killed his niece. It did sound really bad but you couldn't really focus on it right now  
"Yes, the Argents," 'great, one of my friends is a hunter. Hunter who is dating her prey...' you thought. "Who burned my family alive. Wolves are the strongest when thy are part of a pack, alpha needs betas, omegas are the weakest ones. They travel alone, they are usually either rejects or their pack has been hunted down."  
"What was so alarming it had you all freaked out?" you smiled, it was weird. You had talked about this with Allison and Lydia once when you were watching a horror film, how you should run when someone tells you they killed someone but somehow you felt closer to Peter, closer than before  
"I turned your friend into a werewolf and murdered my niece, isn't that alarming to you?" he looked at you with confusion in his eyes  
You giggled a bit. "I already told you, I always liked the villains better" and gave him a peck on his lips


	15. Chapter 15

"Again" Peter growled.   
You repeated every move he told you. Repeated the stupid words as he told you to. "Alpha, beta, omega", it was not helping. The claws were getting harder to lose. "How about you try to teach me something useful!" you spat in his face  
He just rolled your comment. "Again"  
"It's not helping!" you growled  
"Again!" he yelled and pinned you against a tree. "You need to learn to control it. Otherwise you'll lose control and hurt the ones you love. You'll hate yourself if you do it. Focus on the anger you feel towards me for turning you, for separating you from your friends and mom" he said inches from your face. Slowly moving his face closer and closer to yours until there was just quarter of an inch between your lips. He knew how much your craved for them. "Again" he whispered and let you fall down

You picked yourself up. Brushed some of the dried dirt off of your clothes and noticed, the claws weren't there anymore. "No, I'm not angry at anyone. If your killing-spree wasn't going to drive me away, what makes you think this will" you said proudly  
"No, you aren't even angry at your dad for leaving and replacing you?" he couldn't believe what you had said. It was almost like a foreign language to him. "I said again, not would you like to do it again."  
"No" you said bitterly. "I will take your suggestion under reconsideration when I see some results" you sassed at him. "Or get a price" you smiled  
"Not killing your best friends isn't a price enough?" he questioned. "You might want to re-check your priorities, puppy"  
You took a few steps closer to him. But he took them too, not showing how you might have a upper hand. He wasn't losing this fight. Facing him, and putting your hands around his neck, trying to distract him, whispering to his ear "you wouldn't let me do that- hurt them. Would you?"   
"If that'll get you to want to learn control, I just might" he said, pull your hands down, but you held on tight. He'll give in eventually, you thought  
You leaned back, to take a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't. You love me too much to have me suffer, all alone, on full moon." you began trailing your fingers on his body, exploring it through the fabric. "Peter, if you won't change your methods. I won't kiss you, until you do"  
"Okay" he said. Stopping your hand when it was on his heart, covering it with his. Feeling his heartbeat stay stable, like he didn't care was driving you insane. You didn't want to show how much power he had over you, yet he had most likely already smell all that from you before. Chemo signals and all around arousal when he was telling you what to do. Ordering you around. You began seeing some similarities between him and coach, maybe that was what you liked about Cupcake. Telling you what to do...  
"I won't fuck you either" you stated sternly. Smile creeping on your face when you felt his heart jump. "Stroke a nerve I see" smirk took over your face  
"There are people already lining up for that. I am very pretty, like you said" he sassed at you, wiping the smirk away  
"So do I." His heartbeat jumped again, growing the smug smile back on your face. "Good for you" he said coldly. "Good for me" you smiled bitterly and left.

Running over to Stiles's house, not wanting to think about your argument with Peter. He wouldn't ask any questions or anything like that, you'd just watch a movie together and he'd complain about something to do with Lydia as always.  
"Hi Y/N" he said with a look on his face as he had seen a ghost. Not having to see you in sometime in school, if they asked something you had said you were visiting family in Europe. It wasn't like they were going to go there to check up on you when you were actually trying to learn some control with your alpha boyfriend  
"Am I interrupting something?" you asked the boy who had keys in his hands, ready to go somewhere  
"No, can't believe you are back" he hugged you and kept walking to his jeep  
"I'm back... Where are you going?" you asked and jumped on the seat next to him. He'd be going to either Lydia's or Scott's, not having to seem them in a while, you wanted to see them  
He looked at you as it was a dream but shrugged his shoulders and started driving towards Scott's house. "To pick up Scott, then saving his mom from an awful date with... someone he doesn't want her to date" he said awkwardly  
"Okay" you smiled.   
The car ride was mostly chitchatting about what had happened while you weren't facing the reality. 

You picked up Scott. He seemed happier to see you than Stiles, which was surprising but apparently how it was  
"Stiles, crash that car and if my mom asks, you two are going on a date, okay?" Scott told you the plan  
"What, why? What happened with Lydia?" you asked  
"We are fighting. She's mad for not proposing to her yet. Although I have been meaning to but when she brings it up all the time, I don't want to do it because she asks me to do it" Stiles explained. Maybe that's why he didn't say anything. You'd make him talk about it

"Are you kidding me? STILES!" Melissa screamed at the jeep that had crashed on Peter's car's rear, holding her forehead  
"Melissa McCall. This is... this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles chuckled   
She pretended to laugh  
"nicely done, Scott" her date, it didn't take long for you to notice was your BOYFRIEND Peter, said  
"Oh my god, Melissa. You look gorgeous!" You stepped in from the front seat of the jeep  
"Y/N!" Melissa smiled, she hadn't seen you in so long. She went straight to hug you. Her squealing your name made your boyfriend turn quickly. "When did you get back?" she couldn't stop smiling  
"Today. Can't avoid really avoid reality for too long. Responsibilities and, you know, the teachers will start asking questions" you hoped you using the word teacher would trigger something inside Peter, it did  
"I heard about that thing with that... I mean I overheard about that and I do understand why you'd want to take some time off. Your parents not being there, a teacher someone you are suppose to trust to help. I'm really sorry" she said rubbing my shoulder. Peter was surprised in the background. He had never been sure when you told about the teacher, now he knew it was true for sure  
"It's nothing. I'm the one who initiated it. He shouldn't be Cupcake shouldn't be blamed for it" using the nickname only made Peter more angry, but he still didn't want to show it. Scott was in the background so showing that you knew him would get Scott suspicious  
"But we were kind of on a date and I-I don't know what happened, you guys came out of nowhere" Stiles explained as he rubbed the back of his neck  
"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road Stiles!" she screamed at Stiles, "Y/N, you could do better than this" Melissa pointed at Stiles  
"I know... I was hoping Stiles would give me a ride to Jackson's house. You know he is very rich and drives a Porsche" you giggled  
"Jackson Whittemore? He is really handsome. He would be perfect for you" Melissa encouraged you to go for the most annoying guy in school. Great.  
"How crazy is that?! We should probably call the cops, you know, accident report. And honey, WE are on a DATE" Stiles jerked his head towards Peter  
"Oh right, I thought when you said 'it's a date' wasn't A REAL DATE. But Melissa, I see you got yourself a champ while I wasn't here" you smiled, looking at your boyfriend  
"First date actually. We missed the turn to the restaurant, and we were checking it before Stiles crashed into us" she was clearly bitter about that  
"You know Stiles, can't really do anything right" you joked but he bumped your side with his elbow

There couldn't have been a better time for Jackson's Porsche to stop. Lydia was on the front seat, looking at the crashed jeep. "Are you okay?" Lydia asked, looking at you "Hey Y/N..."¨  
"Yeah, yeah... I love you... missed you too. Not the time, Strawberry." you walked over to the window, leaning in. Knowing that the way it rose when you'd bend over would drive Peter crazy, and having you dress up like that on your 'date', it was just to annoy him over the edge. "Get out, Stiles loves you. He already has the ring picked out but you have to stop reminding him all the time. It only delays it" you said to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around you  
"I love you so much" she whispered through your hair and ran to Stiles

"Don't you dare" you heard Peter say, but just for power play. You didn't want to lose; "hi Jackson"  
"Y/N, you are talking to me?" he was pleasantly surprised by it. You hadn't really spoken to him since the party incident  
"Why wouldn't I be? You are super hot and captain of the lacrosse team" you listed his worst qualities, the ones to bug Peter the most and opened the door. "Do you mind?" you asked as you sat down  
"Not at all" he smiled while you closed the door and he began to drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add something from the actual series to this and this is kind of what came from it :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your dress: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ec/22/54/ec225428690a0a4c103b7c2c27922b44.jpg

"What's wrong?" Jackson stopped the car in front of your house  
"How does everyone know where I live" you mumbled. Oddly enough this was more alarming than Peter's confession. "Nothing" you smiled, pretended at least  
"You, well you hate me" he stated the facts  
"Hate is a really strong word" you tried to circle your way out of it, without success of course. It was your life, no matter what, it never went as planned  
He twisted the keys, not having the car run for nothing. He turned to you, "I know you don't like me. It's sad because I really like you, even if it means you are dating someone almost twice our age- you know, old." you couldn't but chuckle for his comment  
"Fine, we had a fight. At first it was pretty standard, like I won't kiss you until you apologize," he nodded as a sign of understanding. "but he was fine with it. Like it didn't matter to him at all. Then I told him, I won't fuck him until he apologizes, he didn't but instead he said he has women lined up for that job. You can probably see where this is going" you leaned back on the car seat  
"With him going out with Scott's mom? She is pretty hot for her age..." Jackson joked, at least you hoped so. It wasn't nice for him to actually use Scott's mom in his plan, he clearly wasn't really interested in her. Otherwise he wouldn't have actually taken Scott's, his creation's mom out  
"Great" you mumbled, trying to sink in the leather seats of the Porsche but they were surprisingly supportive to sit on  
"If it would have been me, honestly, I would have apologized straight away." he put a strand of your hair behind your ear but opened the door while doing that. "Go, it's his loss, and if you need anything; shoulder to cry on, company, possibly someone for revenge sex. Call me" he smiled  
"See ya, Whittemore" you waved him goodbye and went in.

 

Two weeks had gone by, extremely slowly. One thing went in your favor, you managed to use the pain as an anchor during full moon. Seeing how small circle you had, you couldn't let yourself go, having to be your own anchor. You did give in on Jackson's offer to talk, you grew pretty close. He even asked you to the dance, as friends of course. At first you weren't sure if you'd even feel like going but he was really persistent so you said yes. It meant dress shopping with Lydia and Allison, great...

It was the same as it was in the beginning. You didn't hear from him in a while but it was worse now. You had the chance to contact him, you knew how to do it but you didn't want to admit defeat, but your stubborn little immature mind wouldn't let you. It was possible he was suffering like you were, maybe even more, it really sucked how immature and stubborn you both were. "Of course he isn't, he has all his age appropriate women, more mature, beautiful, like Scott's mom... Tossing and turning in bed, alone. Missing his stupid arm waking me, his stupid breath on the back of my neck, otherwise his touch on my skin, his soft lips on mine, his huge..." no, you are not going down like that, not giving in to your instincts to call him, no matter what Jackson said

When Lydia had put a sizable pile of dresses on your arms, not one that you chose, you disappeared to the dressing room to try them on. But while in there you swore you heard Peter's voice, smelled his scent. You walked out of the dressing room to 'ask for opinion from you friend'. For your disappointment, he wasn't there. Instead there was Allison holding a light colored dress, and a black one and she handed you one too. "Someone came to help me with my dress and said that this would look great on you" she smiled  
Peter's smell certainly was still in the air, 'maybe he was ready to apologize', the smile that the thought pushed out was the biggest you have ever had. Oh, how much you missed him. "Thank you" you hugged her, perhaps the first time ever but she seemed to appreciate it

The night of the dance fell upon you. Spending hours getting ready with the girls at your house. Stiles gave a lift to Lydia, Allison and Scott but you stayed behind waiting for Jackson, who was beginning to be extremely late. He did show up, half an hour late and half a bottle of vodka down his throat. The night was already off to, oh, so promising start...  
His driving was pretty questionable but managing to get you both in one piece to the high school was a real accomplishment  
"Go back to him" he mumbled  
"What?" you asked, barely making up his words  
"He loves you, you love him. Kiss and make up" he said, and walked you inside but left you at the door of the dance hall after saying he had to use the restroom. You danced sometime with Lydia and Stiles but when a slow song started, you didn't find Jackson anywhere. You went to look for him, and alerted Lydia. She said she'd join you after the song was over, you nodded and went to look for your date.

You followed his trace to the forest behind the school. Only to come across him and Allison's dad with people behind him  
"Y/N, Jackson. Get back to the dance, it's dangerous out here especially at night" Chris warned, you nodded and tried to walk drunken Jackson back to the school but he was tumbling on every step. "Oh, Y/N, let me" Chris came to do it for you since Jackson was a big guy compared to you and the danger of being crushed under him, he didn't want to see it

Back at the dance hall, you were sitting at the table alone, Stiles and Lydia had out. They had a great plan of doing it in the Coach's office while he was hunting down Scott. Cupcake thought he saw Scott trying to spike the punch, when in fact he was just a distraction for Danny. Scott got away when Coach made him empty his pockets and the wolfie boy got back to his date with Allison  
"What's your excuse?" Coach sat next to you at your table  
"Date got drunk, he got a ride home with someone's dad. I'm mainly just waiting for my friends to be done for the night to relax. Maybe watch a movie, I'm kind of feeling like watching aliens attack Earth, Independence day perhaps." you said. It was Cupcake's favorite movie, everyone knew that. All the speeches and random quotations to it. You don't know why you did it, it could be that you just didn't want to be alone tonight  
"How about I take you home?" he suggested, you nodded


End file.
